Musings
by La Vi3 bOh3M3
Summary: Jack's thoughts about a certain red head. List form, drabble, R & R please! Is better than the summary suggests. Rated T for possible suggestive themes.


**Musings**

_a/n: I've been completely fascinated and intrigued by Jack and Renee as a potential couple this season and this drabble/list is the product of that. Some of the things I've written here have been explored/mentioned on the show, but most of them are characterizations I've come up with myself. Some are serious, and others are more humorous. I've written another drabble in list form for the House fandom, but the inspiration for this came directly from __InDiGo -MoOnY- MaRcH's story "24 Reasons Jack Likes Renee" Go check it out; it's good and amusing and mine is a more serious version of hers. _

_Anyway: drabble, AU (kinda), Jack/Renee._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of 24. I am only playing with the badassery that is Jack and Renee._

* * *

1) The beautiful crimson shade of her hair reminds him of the fire that burns within his own soul to exact revenge on the people who've hurt her.

2) He knows that once she lets her guard down and they become intimate, it'll be so hot there'll be no survivors.

3) Chloe likes her, too. And he knows that if Chloe genuinely likes someone, he or she must be a good egg.

4) When the annual CTU Christmas party rolls around, and everyone is required to attend or face Hastings' wrath instead, he is dumbfounded when she shows up in a little emerald number that hugs her body in all the right places. Dumbfounded in a good way, that is.

5) The confident, badassed way she handles her gun makes him believe she can truly run with the big dogs.

6) She curses like a sailor when she loses at the poker table; he finds this both unsettling and endearing.

7) Sometimes when she's sleeping soundly next to him, he likes to pick up her hands and trace the outline of the jagged scars on her wrists; it reminds him that although she's been through a lot, she's still hanging on.

8) He is one of few people who knows she wears glasses while reading. He has lost count of how many times he's walked in on her reading a debrief through the lenses of sexy black frames. Time and time again, she scrambles to pull them off her nose and lose them in a mess of papers upon his entering the room.

9) That time she showed up to the meeting 15 minutes late claiming her alarm didn't go off that morning, he knew she was really just gathering her wits after a particularly nasty nightmare.

10) She's fiercely loyal and dedicated to the job. He knows they've hit the gold mine of FBI agents when she offers to go undercover again with the Russians even after her traumatizing experience with Laitanin and at the expense of her own mental state.

11) He watches the way little Teri's eyes light up when she is around, and it makes his heart melt; 2 of his 3 favorite girls.

12) She can hold her liquor like no other woman of her size he has ever seen. Perhaps becoming quite familiar with the stuff while undercover has built up her tolerance; after all, Laitanin's most preferred drink: straight vodka.

13) He loves to count the freckles that litter her cheeks when she's not looking. He's up to 43.

14) On the anniversary of Larry's death, he knows to keep his distance…for grief can sometimes bear resemblance to an untamed animal.

15) She has the most unbelievable blue/green eyes he has ever seen. He loves how he can tell exactly what she's feeling simply by looking into them.

16) Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces when they embrace, making the other feel like home.

17) He has an affinity for the tangerine scented shampoo she uses. When she brushes up against him in cramped conference room # 2 during their morning meetings, he hastily sucks in a deep breath to catch the hint of fresh fruit that lingers in her scarlet hair.

18) The answer to her question asking if he "felt that" as she repeatedly slapped his face is yes. Yes he feels it. He's sticking around to make sure _she_ continues to feel it, too.

19) She's got a ridiculously good voice. His ears perk up slightly when he catches her humming a song in her beautiful soprano.

20) He never would have imagined a woman with such a tough- as- nails exterior around the enemy would be afraid of the dark. He considers that maybe this fear developed after her hellish experience with Laitanin.

21) She's the only person he has ever felt comfortable baring his scars to. Maybe it's because she doesn't shrink away in horror, but rather draws closer in understanding.

22) He notices that she rarely makes promises to civilians anymore. It started when she promised to save Marika and failed.

23) The way she chews gum drives him out of his mind. In a good way. He often finds himself unbuttoning the collar of his shirt when it happens; he needs all the oxygen he can get.

24) If it weren't for her, he knows he surely would not have lasted this long. Because of her, there's always something wonderful to come home to

* * *

_a__/n: Hope you enjoyed! I'm looking SO forward to this week's episode. Jack/Renee smexiness! _

_If you took the time to read, please take a couple seconds to review and let me know what you thought. See ya'll round!_


End file.
